We are studying changes in the membrane of the bacterium Bacillus megaterium as cells undergo morphogenesis (sporulation). The goals of this research are: 1. To isolate protoplasts and protoplast membranes from cells at several stages of sporulation, and from mature spores; 2. to establish the time at which spore membrane proteins are synthesized, and to determine whether proteins, once incorporated into membranes, turn over during sporulation; 3. To seek differences in the protein compositions of membranes from different stages of sporulation; and 4. to seek functional differences between membranes from different developmental stages.